scary movie plus can't sleep equals comfort?
by shadowdolls
Summary: um the title says the summary i guess.... i think the story's nicer than the title. please leave a comment on my story bad or good
1. Chapter 1

I was well bored so I did this

"C'mon Echizen you ready to watch?" yelled a 2nd year power fread tennis player holding a DVD in his hand.

"Lower down your voice Momoshiro it's already 11:00 p.m. the neighbours might be asleep." Oiishi the mother of Seigaku requested Momoshiro.

"nya I don't think they'll care. Once I turned on our radio maximum volume at night and nobody even bothered to ask me to lower it down.

" The red headed acrobat said. "Saa how bout let's just start the movie now everyone?" a calmed face Fuji insisted. "hai!" everyone responded except Tezuka who doesn't care and Ryoma who was still thinking how he got to his crush's house (Eiji) with the whole tennis club. Then he remembered the day before this all happened.

_Flashback_

"_Hey everyone look at what I got!" an excited Momoshiro yelled running to his teammates. "Hmm what cha got there momoshiro?" the acrobatic tennis player asked curiously. "It's a scary DVD my old man just bought. Wanna watch it everyone?" asked the spiky haired 2__nd__ year. _

"_That sounds interesting but where can we watch it?" the sadist Fuji asked with a smile on his face. "Nya, hey we can watch it at my house tomorrow. Nobody's there so I'm sure were allowed." screamed Kikumaru Eiji with a happy and excited face._

"_I'll pass. I'll be busy sleeping tomorrow." said the freshman prodigy yawining._

"_Then if you won't come tomorrow Echizen you won't mind if you would drink this new juice I made." said Inui wearing an evil smile in his face._

_Everyone got terrified on seeing Inui's juice. It was black, bubbling and there looked like a skull was forming from the smoke of the juice. Ryoma who wanted to keep his life said he'll surely come tomorrow. _

_End of flashback_

'tch one of these days Inui senpai you'll get a taste of your own medicine.' Ryoma thought with an angry face.

"Hey c'mon ochibi sit beside me the movie's starting" said the excited hyper Kikumaru to the young Echizen

'_Well at least i get to be with Kikumaru senpai for a while'_ the golden eyed freshman then thought_._


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie

"Nya that was the scariest movie I've ever watch" said the now very terrified Eiji.

"I know what you mean Eiji-senpai" agreed Momoshiro with a scared look. "tch how would you know if it's scary Momo senpai you had your eyes closed most of the time." Ryoma said with a calm face even thought he was shivering inside.

"Um, nya ochibi can you let go of my hand and hehe I know you're scared too." Said the blushing acrobat because of the felling of his kohai's hand because it looked like he really was frightened but it didn't show it in his face so Eiji just let him be.

"Hey at least I'm not like the one in the sofa there." Momoshiro said while chuckling.

Indeed the person who layed in the sofa curled down seemed very scared from what he just watched. He was even mumbling to himself "that was just a movie, it wasn't true. That was just a move, it wasn't true."

"Wow kaidoh senpai looks very scared" stated the freshman prodigy. "haha and also our data man." Momoshiro said pointing to his senpai who was scribbling in his notebook the exact same words his kohai kaidoh was mumbling.

"I wonder why all of you look scared. That was actually a funny movie." stated a smiling sadist to his thought _'this man really isn't normal is he..... scary' _

"Hey Buchou what did you think of the movie?" asked the curious Momoshiro.

His buchou didn't answer; he was just sitting there very stiff. It looked like he also got scared. Fuji chuckled at the thought of their buchou scared.

"*yawn* nya it's getting very late already let's sleep." requested the tired and sleepy acrobat preparing futons for everyone in the living room (and obviously Ryoma let go of him).

"Your right Eiji let's all go to sleep." said his doubles partner. "hai' was all everyone said before sleeping.

_A little bit later_

"nya i want some milk." Eiji who was still half asleep got milk from his fridge and went back to the living room. He noticed that one of his companions wasn't asleep.

"Hey Ochibi why aren't you sleeping?" the childish acrobat said whispering.

"cause I'm not sleepy" answered the golden eyed freshman.

"Nya is that possible it's latte at night. Are you just scared ochibi?" Ryoma didn't answer his senpai's question and just kept quiet. Eiji immediately knew what that meant so he hugged his Ochibi and said "Nya you think you can be calmer if I did this?"

"I don't know" Ryoma answered blushing

Eiji just chuckled at what Ryoma said and pulled him closer. Ryoma a little startled from what his senpai did turned around to face him.

Eiji simply planted a slight warm and gentle kiss on Ryoma that lasted a while. When they broke up from the kiss Ryoma's face showed shock but at the same time happiness from what just happened.

He said to his senpai as he hugged him back "I like you Eiji-senpai" I like you to Ryoma. Good night." and both slept happy and satisfied.


End file.
